Along with development and cost reduction of the touch-screen technology, the electronic equipment like tablet touch-screen mobile and PC becomes more and more popular. And the protective case used to protect the electronic equipment comes into being.
At present, the common protective case for electronic products on the market includes protective case for mobile and protective case for tablet PC, which do not have heat dissipation structure. However, the functions of the electronic equipment become more and more powerful, the heat dissipation problems become increasingly prominent, and use of the protective case will always lower the heat dissipation performance of the electronic products.